


Identified

by Angel_of_the_Starz



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Starz/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Starz
Summary: Naru reflects on her friendship with Usagi. Drabble. COMPLETE!





	Identified

I always knew you were special; so special it was as if you didn't belong with the rest of us. Your energy and pursuit to see the good in everyone made you different, it made you out of this world. Even if you whined and moaned about school, or tripped over the wind, you always did so with some type of grace. It may have been hard to find behind the waterfall of your tears, but it was always there.

I remember when we first met in school all those years ago. You were easy to spot with your unique hairstyle. Whenever one of the boys would make fun of you for it, you would puff up your chest, stick out your tongue, and then declare that you liked it, it was different, and that was all that mattered. Even as a few tears welled up and threatened to fall past the dark eyelashes that dusted your rosy cheeks, you already accepted who you were.

We were meant to be friends as you helped me figure out who I was, am.

If only you trusted me more. You know I can keep a secret. I can't say for sure, but I feel as if you're hiding something from me. Something, that has to do with Ami and the rest of your new friends. It's as if you all are trapped in your own little world. Don't get me wrong, I like them. I'm happy you have such loving people around you. I just hope you don't forget about me.

I feel…that there's more to you.

More to you and maybe even of this world. There's such gravity to you, and you've become a much more confidant and steadfast person, ever since you adopted your pet cat Luna.

I think you're a part of something big; bigger than anyone normal person can handle. Bigger than my own existence. You appeared to be really put off when the Dark Crystal appeared in the middle of town, among other crazy and unbelievable events taking place in our hometown. And yet, you always find a way to smile.

Never stop.

Keep smiling and using your pure energy to bring comfort and peace to those around you.

Keep protecting everyone of this Earth.


End file.
